Flat multiconductor ribbon cable has come into extensive use. It generally comprises plural insulative conductors disposed in spaced parallel relation. In many applications these conductors are electrically shielded to reduce cross-talk and to reduce electromagnetic interference (EMI) and radio frequency interference (RFI). Shielded flat cable, also referred to as ground plane cable, is made, for example, by laminating or extruding a wire mesh or peforated metal shield on one or both sides of the cable and disposing an outer insulative jacket over the shield. Typically, one or more of the spaced parallel conductors are connected to the ground shield and are used as ground conductors to further shield the cable.
In order to mass terminate the conductors of the electrical cable it is necessary to strip the outer jacket and the ground shield away from the insulated conductors so that a mass termination connector may be applied thereto. In common practice the shield is stripped or peeled from the cable exposing the insulated conductors. Since the entire cable assembly is typically laminated or extruded some adhesion takes place between the outer jacket and the insulated conductors through the wire mesh. While this adhesion is desirable, in that it holds the entire cable assembly together, it makes stripping the conductive shield from the insulated conductors difficult and time consuming.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,513,170, issued Apr. 23, 1985, and assigned to the assignee of the present invention discloses a strippable shielded electrical cable wherein a release sheet is disposed between the insulative casing surrounding the conductors and the wire mesh ground shield. A plurality of apertures is placed in and along the release sheet to enable the insulative casing to lightly bond to the outer cover through the wire mesh ground shield. Thus, the insulative cover and wire mesh ground shield can be easily stripped from the insulative casing, it only being held together by the bond through the spaced apertures in the release sheet. While this cable assembly provides suitable stripping capability, problems have been observed over long runs of cable where the bonded areas through the apertures in the release sheet cause the cable assembly to exhibit some bubbling or separation therebetween. Further, if the cable is cut along one or more of the apertures in the release sheet stripping of the cable may become difficult.
It is, therefore, desirable to provide a shielded cable which is readily strippable at any location along the length thereof for mass terminating the insulated conductors.